


Only If You Ask For It.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Cute, Dean Winchester Looks like Jake Gray, Don't want to spell out the story in Tags, Eventual Feelings., First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Student Castiel, Student Dean Winchester, Texting, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, awkward boys, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Dean was loving his World History classes. The traditions, the cultures, the wars, the victories, the defeats... Nothing could distract him-Except that blue eyed fucker.ORThe one in which Dean realizes Castiel has a wonderful mouth and that there is indeed something, or someone, who can distract him.





	Only If You Ask For It.

Dean had just settled into his seat on the last row, as the screen infront of him rolled down. It was a few weeks into University, and Dean was loving his World History classes. The traditions, the cultures, the wars, the victories, the defeats... Nothing could distract him-

Except that blue eyed fucker.

What was his name? Uh, yeah, something like Castor, or Casper. Who cares? It isn't like Dean finds his tousled brown hair attractive, or his captivating icy blue eyes or his peach coloured lips. And its totally not the fact that he licks his lips before speaking long sentences, or that he blushes furiously if anyone gives him a slight compliment. No it isn't even about the various incidents that Dean has shared with him- like that day after the football match, when Dean was changing in the locker room and Castiel congratulated the entire team with hugs, but when it came to Dean, he wouldn't even look, he was that flustered. Or that time Dean had seen him lick an ice-cream, and see it drip all over his mouth as he helplessly struggled to finish it. Dean had definitely not found it adorable and he had definitely not smiled.

World History was one class he enjoyed, and thankfully, one class Cas  (as Dean had nicknamed him) did not attend. He leaned back, his head pressing against the wall. The last row was comfortable, the projector screen was visible and Professor Macleod was audible. A little secret- There was actually more leg space up here than in any row, so kudos to that.

The class had just only begun, about fifty students pouring in the class. But one caught his eye specifically. It can't be- It really can't- What in the fucking world.

Dean's eyes were wide in disbelief as a familiar brunette stumbled into the class, an innocent smile plastered on his face. Dean had no clue why but his heartbeat felt faster. He quickly scanned the classroom for a place, and wow, what a coincidence,  he decided to take a seat right next to Dean. He climbed up the flight of stairs leading to the last row and slid deftly beside Dean, his smile never fading. He looked at Dean- no, studied Dean- for a moment before looking away. Before the lights were switched off, the last thing Dean noticed was the light pink blush over Cas's face.

Prof. Macleod stepped graciously into the class, making all heads turn towards her. Her Scottish accent and her little jokes in the class always made her classes appealing, and students always seemed to pass with good grades. As always, she was wearing one of her fitting black dresses, and her fiery red hair in a bun.  
Dean smiled, even though she couldn't see but he did feel a set of eyes on him, and he looked to his side to see Cas gazing at him.  
As their eyes met, the atmosphere quickly became strange and distant. Dean felt a little more self-conscious, a little more nervous. He could say Cas felt the same, judging by the awkward way he shifted his gaze onto the desk.

"I'm Dean."  
Dean smiled slightly.  
Cas's eyes were back on him, and he smiled.

"I know. I'm Castiel."  
He offered his hand for a handshake which Dean firmly accepted, before looking back at the projector.

So 'Castiel' was his name… Interesting. Dean took a deep breath and let it out in parts anxiously.  
He watched as Cas took out a notebook and a fresh looking textbook.

"I haven't seen you in this class before. Why did you join now?"  
Dean asked, eager to know the real reason why this fucker was here to distract him.

"Mrs. Hudson said if I enrolled in an extra class, it would increase my merit. Means more chances to get a good job."  
Castiel spoke.

Okay, Dean had heard his voice before. Not in complete sentences, but in words and he thought maybe his voice is so deep cause he's nervous, but apparently, as it turned out, Castiel's voice was generally pretty deep and when he spoke, Dean felt like he was on the beach, on a pleasant day, and nobody was around him. He felt calm and relaxed, yet more aroused at the same time. Dean didn't speak again, only nodded but slowly observed as Castiel took out a pen and wrote something down on his notebook, then looked up at the screen.

Dean watched as Prof. Macleod started explaining about an in-depth study of the Vietnam War. The class had two parts- forty-five minutes before a fifteen minute break and another forty-five minutes after the break. The first part went good- no distractions. Although Dean did occasionally glance at Castiel, and sometime he'd feel Castiel piercing him with his eyes.

It was finally break time, as the lights switched on again, and the students started light chatter. At the corner of the last row, there was no one to talk to except Castiel.

"So Cas, there were a lot of optional subjects, why did you choose World History?"  
Dean attempted to strike a conversation.

"Oh, well, it seemed more interesting than the others. Plus, now that I know you're here, maybe it'll be more interesting."  
Castiel shrugged casually.

"Right... wait what?"  
Dean recited Cas's words in his own mind, and Castiel started chuckling.

Okay why is this cute? No stop trying to charm Dean with your fantastic looks and adorable laugh and-

"Ah… I like your eyes, Dean. And how they go wide."  
Castiel's chuckle drifted into a sentence, and he smiled.  
Dean blinked aimlessly, stuttering for a moment.  
"Uh, I, uh, ugh.. I didn't- M' not- uh…"

Castiel dug into his bag to search for something, while Dean pulled his notebook close.  
As he turned through the pages, he could see in the last few- oh my god- flowers? No- doodles of flowers, and boys in flower crowns, and girls in flower crowns. So, was Castiel like those white girls who drew stupid girly doodles in the back of the class?

Thoughtlessly, Dean started laughing making Castiel look at him. He looked over at Dean and then at his notebook, and pulled his notebook back, his face flustering pink.  
"Its wrong to invade someone's privacy, Dean."

Dean noticed how Cas said his name- and it was wonderful. Dean stopped laughing but a smirk remained on his lips.  
"Flowers? Really dude? Thought you'd be more of a…"  
Dean narrowed his eyes and looked at Cas, thinking of the right word.

"We can wait all day for you to find the word."  
Castiel replied, and Dean finally spoke.

"…more of a nerdy type. Not that they aren't cool- just-"  
Dean shrugged, losing his thought train.  
Castiel sent him a sharp glance, which shut him up.  
He mumbled a clumsy 'sorry' and for a moment, did nothing but look at Cas.

Castiel was pretty, really. His brown dark brown streaks of hair, curling at his nape, his eyes wrinkling slightly when he smiles, the sweet enthusiasm in his eyes, and how he blushed, the pink starting from his neck and reaching his ears and cheeks. Dean felt like leaning in closer and just wrapping his arms around him, kissing him softly.  
But wait, what if he's not into dudes? But he draws flowers! Oh come on, anyone can draw flowers and be straight.

Dean sighed, but decided to take a chance.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Could I um, have your, uh, number?" Dean asked cautiously, and hoped Cas wouldn't reject him.

Please don't reject Dean, his athletic bravado will really be shattered.

Castiel looked hesitantly at Dean at first, but then broke into a smile.  
"Hand me your phone. I'll save it."  
He opened his palm, and Dean smiled, quickly handing over his phone to Cas.  
The butterflies in his stomach never ceased, only grew. He felt giddy about getting Cas's number. Sure he'd charmed a lot of girls before, but this boy made him feel so different.

He watched as Castiel's fingers dialled in a number, and then saved it as _Cas :)_. Castiel smiled and handed his phone back.  
Dean licked his dry lips, and sent Cas a text.

<< _Hey_.

Castiel's phone dinged, and he scooped it in his hands, smiling at Dean.

>> _Hello Dean._

<< _why do you type so formally_

>> _I like to. Remind me why we aren't talking with our mouths_.

Dean huffed a smile, and typed.

<< _cuz its 2018 who even talks with their mouths_

>> _What does the year have to do with whether we should talk or not?_

<< _hahahahaha cas youre so innocent_

>> _I assure you, I'm not._

What. Dean quickly glanced over at Cas, who winked at him and then chuckled.  
Cas winking did inappropriate things to Dean- made him visualise inappropriate things. Oh god.  
Dean tried not to imagine Cas naked- his bare chest in all its glory, his warm hands wrapping around Dean's neck, or his firm, thick thighs straddling Dean's body as he rode-

>> _Dean?_

A ding on his phone snapped Dean out of his fantasy, and he looked over at Cas.

"Sorry, I uh, zoned out." Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. Cas smiled, and the lights switched off again. What? Break was over already? Dammit.

<< _hey cas how many more flowers do you have_

>> _Shut up._

<< _honestly its funny and cute_

>> _Fuck you Dean_.

<< _oh so the princess can cuss_

>> _I'm not a princess, and yes I can swear so fuck you again._

Dean rolled his eyes, though nobody could see it.  
He scoffed, loud enough for Castiel to hear, and Cas shook his head hopelessly.

<< _blow me cas._  
<< _lol_

The dim light of Cas's mobile screen vanished, and Dean's kept his own phone on the desk. He felt a silhouette creep towards him. Oh wait- was it Cas?  
Yes, it was Cas. He moved closer to Dean, and boy is it hot right now. Dean could feel a slight friction in his boxers.

Castiel being so close and peering into Dean's eyes was making it really hard to concentrate.  
Making Dean really hard in general.

As Dean focused onto Castiel's face, that was lit by the soft lights of the projector screen, he could see his eyes darken and Castiel pushed his legs on the seat, ducking down below the desk.  
How the fuck could he even do that?

Dean's eyes went wide, and mouth dropped as he felt the zipper of his jeans zip down. A soft pair of artful hands caressed his thigh.

Dean should stop him. Dean should stop him. Dean should stop him. Dean should-

"Ah…"  
Dean's hands flew to the back of Cas's head, tugging gently into his hair. Castiel partially slid Dean's boxers down, springing his hard cock free. Without a moments hesitation, he sunk his mouth onto Dean's shaft, and Dean gulped, looking at the other students in the row embarrassingly, but it was dark and nobody could see, and even if they did, nobody cared.

Dean dropped his head back on the wall, his eyebrows furrowed together. He caressed Cas's hair with his fingers, as he sucked Dean's length. It felt surreal and electric- the way Castiel's tongue worked like magic, painting its way over Dean's cock. He licked around the head of Dean's cock, then sucking only the head for a few minutes, before sinking down deep again.

As Dean felt his cock touch the back of his throat, he let out a soft moan. It still felt straight out of a movie.

"Agh… _Cas_..."  
He caressed Cas's neck, and upper back, drawing with his fingers. A quiet moan escaped Cas's mouth, and oh god, Dean felt so hot right now. The pleasure pulsating through the nerves in his cock. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lips.  
Castiel kissed his was down to the base of Dean's shaft, then licked a stripe up to the head. He hollowed out his cheek, and bobbed his head up and down on Dean's cock.

Castiel focused his mouth on the tip while lightly gripping Dean's shaft with both hands, letting them follow as he moved his head up and down, massaging with his tongue. Dean was almost on the verge of crying out, he couldn't believe how wonderful Cas's mouth worked. Honestly, he never thought the best blowjob of his life would be from a dude.

Keeping his tongue flat, Cas started at the underside of Dean's balls and licked his way up to the tip of his head, like how you'd lick an ice cream cone. He pressed soft kisses down Dean's shaft and down his inner thigh. Dean glanced at his watch- It had already been twenty five minutes since the break ended, and almost twenty minutes since he had been receiving a marvellous blowjob.  
Surprisingly, he felt an arm snake towards his own, and Cas's palm locked with Dean's, holding his hand lovingly.  
Why was Cas being so caring with Dean? Argh…

Dean squeezed Cas's palm, a few seconds before he came into his mouth, his orgasm reaching its peak. Dean felt a cloth over his cock, probably a handkerchief, as Cas cleaned him and redressed him.  
He huffed and panted, as Cas retreated, resuming his seat next to Dean. He looked completely unfazed as he wiped his mouth, swallowing a mouthful of Dean's release. Dean looked at him incredulously.  
One thing he noticed, was that Castiel's hand hadn't parted from his.

Castiel didn't say anything, just looked back up at the  projector, writing down some points in his notebook, flipping through pages in his textbook, while Dean was still experiencing the after effects of the blowjob.  
He dropped his head on the desk, before feeling his eyelids heavy, as he drifted into a dark oblivion.

After what seemed like hours, a light hand tapped his back, shaking his shoulder gingerly.  
Dean blinked open- wait, what time is it? He rubbed his eyes, and glanced down at his watch.

What? Class had been over for ten minutes already, and who was-

"Cas?"  
Dean mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah Dean?"  
He spoke softly, caressing Dean's hair.

"Fuck you." He muttered before pulling Cas by his shirt, pressing his lips onto Castiel's. The kiss felt warm and sweet, Dean's mixed emotions leaking into the kiss, and Cas's hand flung behind Dean's neck, as Dean rubbed Cas's waist. They pulled away for a breath, their cheeks pressed together, breathing heavily.

"Don't be so distracting, Cas."

"Only if you ask for it."  
Castiel chuckled softly near Dean's cheeks, and Dean realized that he never felt more attracted to any person before.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it guys! I so loved the idea of Cas just going down to suck Dean off in the middle of a class. It sounded so cheeky. Hope you guys liked it!  
> <3


End file.
